Im back at Camp and its not to Good
by 29katescag
Summary: Kat is going back to camp for the summer. She will meet new friends, have new crushes, and just have a good time at camp. But of cousre this won't just be an easy time at camp. Before i start I NEED O/C'S!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Need O/C's for this story. If you fill out this forum please put lots of detail!**

* * *

**Please fill out!**

First Name:

Nickname:

Last Name:

Age:

Birthday:

Hometown:

Personality:

Godly Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Siblings:

School Life:

Life Before Camp:

Age when Entered Camp:

Hair:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Glasses or Braces?:

Birth Marks, Dimples, Scars, Freckles:

Clothes:

**Favorite-**

Color:

Song:

Movie:

Item:

Animal:

Place:

Weapon of Choice:

Weapon Disguise:

Crush(O/C or One of Rick's Character):

Friends:

Enemies:

Other Things i Should Know:

* * *

**A Example- This ****\l/**** is the main character**

First Name: Katherine

Nickname: Kat

Last Name: Strunter

Age: 16

Birthday: December 29th

Hometown: Brooklyn, New Jersey

Personality: Shy, Mysterious, Sarcastic, Truthful, Cold

Godly Parent: Hades ( yes yes he broke the oath, but in his defense my uncles, his brothers, broke the oath first)

Mortal Parent: Jessica Strunter, 47 years old ( ugh really hate her! )

Siblings: Fredrick Strunter, 26 years old

School Life: Never get good grades with my sever ADHD and dyslexia. Bullies see me as an easy target. Mean girls pick on me for my style and my looks. Jocks only want me cause i look good. Teachers have no hope in me. Got into so many fights. Never got kicked out though. Only subject i excelled at was a self defense class we have every term in gym.

Life Before Camp: Jessica never really cared about me, she says that i 'ruined her relationship with my step-dad Joe Fronker'. Now all she does is get drunk, smoke, and yell at me. My only escape was my iPod and my friend Susie Tropper. She is kinda happy and bright all the time but thats okay cause she understands me, even though we are total opposites. To sum this up my life is HORRIBLE! Susie and music are the only good things.

Age when Entered Camp: 11 years young

Hair: Long black hair that reaches mid- back. I have side bangs that always in my face. I also have colorful streaks all over. Colors like white, violet, green, and one gold streak.

Eye Color: Black with hints of green

Height: 5' 8

Weight: 107lbs

Glasses or Braces?: Big black glasses

Birth Marks, Dimples, Scars, Freckles: Scar over left eye brow from when my mom threw a beer bottle at my face.

Clothes: black skinny jeans, black shirt, dark gray mens Osiris shoes, black or grey beanie, black and gray stripped hoodie, black and white evil eye bracelet, black beats and green iPod (made out of celestial bronze of course)

**Favorite-**

Color: Green, Gray, Black

Song: MGK- End of the Road, Don't Let Me Fall- B.o.B, and Eminem- Talking to Myself

Movie: I don't watch many movies but i guess it would be 8 mile

Item: My iPod, beanie, and evil eye bracelet.

Animal: Cebrus (he is a dog…. well um kinda, oh whatever)

Place: One time i accidentally shadow traveled to Louisiana, i like how they celebrate funerals!

Weapon of Choice: a Stygion iron 3 foot long sword.

Weapon Disguise: My evil eye bracelet

Crush(O/C or One of Rick's Character): I don't care

Friends: Piper, Nico, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Leo, Clarisse O/C's

Enemies: Drew, My Mother, Mean girls at school, Most Aphrodite girls,

Other Things i Should Know: Demeter cabin doesn't like me cause when i am around there flowers they die, whoops.

**Please comment a character! The story is about Kat going to Camp Half-Blood for the and making new friends, crushes, and having a better relationship with her brother, Nico.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still need more O/C's to write the story!**

I need a child of Poseidon, but i **don't** need any children of Hades or Zues.

I need children from the following,

- Apollo

- Demeter

- Hermes

- Aphrodite

- Athena

- 1 from Poseidon (preferably a girl)

- Dionysus

- Hephaestus

- Ares

I need **both** boys and girls. All ages!


End file.
